Ich liebe
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Vash bikin surat gaje dan minta Lily buat ngasih ke Roderich. Roderich jawab kalo Vash sedang jatuh cinta. Sebenernya apa isi surat itu? Dan jatuh cinta sama siapa? RnR please! Fail at title... typos, OOC, dll


Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya

Rating: karena ada 'kisu' saya pilih T!

Pairing: AuSwiss... xD

Warning; typos, gaknyambung, shonen-ai gaje, dll

Maaf kalo aneh, ini cuma sekedar fic supaya nggak stress doang 8D. Karena fic AuSwiss di fandom ini minim, saya dengan senang hati menyumbang!

* * *

"Beres!" Kata Vash mengangkat tinggi-tinggi surat yang dia buat. Kertas pink lusuh yang sudah penuh bekas darah dan peluru itu dipeluk erat oleh Vash, dan dimasukannya ke dalam amplop lusuh dan kelihatan murahan. Handphone China (Si Yao kesenengan tuh!) murahnya tak berhenti-berhenti memutar lagu "I_ Lay My Love On You-Westlife_.", sama "_We are One-Westlife_". Lily hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

"Lily." Panggil Vash.

"Ya, kak?"

"Kau mau pergi belanja 'kan? Aku mau menitipkan surat ini, kalau-kalau ketemu si Roderich. Atoo enggak bawain ke rumahnya." Kata Vash blushing, sambil memberikan surat di amplop lusuh ke Lily. Lily menatap Vash dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Oke, kak. Menu malam ini Swiss Rosti ya? Aku beli Gruyere dulu..."

"Malam ini fondue!"

"Iya, kak..." Lily berjalan keluar dari rumah. Dia sudah pasti menuju ke supermarket Gi-piip-. Kebetulan, dia bertemu dengan Roderich yang sedang jalan bareng Ludwig (maksudnya patungan buat belanja bareng). Good timing, pikirnya.

* * *

"Hai, Lily." Sapa Ludwig dan Roderich bersamaan.

"Hai kak Ludwig, Kak Roderich." Lily balas menyapa. "Belanja untuk makan malam ya?"

"Tepat sekali." Kata Ludwig. "Si Gilbert tiba-tiba manja, minta kita bikinin Apfelstruddel.."

"Oh, begitu... Oh iya, kak Roderich, aku disuruh menyampaikan ini..." Lily memberikan surat itu.

"Surat apa-apaan nih?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Entahlah, mungkin surat berantai. Kubaca sendiri dulu deh... Pemikiran Vash memang aneh dan tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat dan tak sehat." Roderich membuka surat itu dengan kasar, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ludwig dan Lily, selanjutnya ia membaca surat itu.

_Dear Roderich makhluk paling nyebelin sejagat..._

_Dari dulu gue benci banget ama elo! Dari dulu elo tuh kerjaannya bikin repot gue aja. Elo dulu tuh cengeng lah, lemah lah, atau gue aja yang terlalu baik mau ngebantu elo. Mana elo juga suka ngutang ke gue, lagi! Gue emang nggak keberatan, tapi elo tuh bener-bener nyebelin. Gue niat mau masukin nama elo di Jigoku Sh*jo tapi gue terlalu baik, jadi gue gak sampe ati buat masukin nama elo.  
_

_Tapi, gue bikin surat protes ini bukan karena itu. Tapi gue protes karena kenapa muka elo yang selalu ada kalo gue pejamin mata. Kenapa gue deg-degan sport jantung kaya author di pelajaran tabus kalo elo ada di dekat gue? Kenapa gue selalu blushing kalo elu ngedeketin gue? Kenapa kalo elo pergi gue ngerasa nggak enak kaya' dadar gosongnya author? Kenapa?_

_Jawab pertanyaan gue lewat Lily SEKARANG JUGA ato enggak, gue bakalan dor elo_

_Salam entah apa,_

_Vash Zwingli._

Roderich hanya menghela nafas sedang sewaktu membacanya. Dia bingung ini surat apa-apaan. Pengennya sih dia sobek jadi delapan terus buang ke tempat sampah, tapi nggak enak sama Lily. Lagian dia takut didor sama Vash. Terpaksa Roderich berjalan ke arah Lily dan Ludwig yang sibuk berdiskusi apa isi surat itu, sampai membuat mereka lupa dengan belanjaan mereka.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Dia hanya meminta pendapatku. Lily, bilang ke Vash kalau dia sedang fall in love." Kata Roderich stay cool. Meski di dalem sport jantung, tapi narsis harus tetap eksis (lho?)

"Vash jatuh cinta?" Ludwig kaget dan pasang pose sentai. Roderich diam saja. Lily hanya mengangguk. Meski dalam hati ia penasaran, siapa yang disukai seorang Vash Zwingli yang otaknya udah kaki di kepala kepala di kaki itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang kak, ini Gruyerenya. Aku ambil kentang ya!"

"Ya sudah. Eh, apa kata Roderich?" Tanya Vash blush.

"Katanya kakak jatuh cinta..."

Vash makin blushing. Dia langsung berlari dari rumah, dan dapat diketahui kalau dia ke rumah Roderich. Lily hanya bingung sambil membuat Swiss Rosti kesukaan mereka berdua. Selain Swiss Rosti, Lily juga membuat minuman kesukaannya, Rose Wine yang bahasa anehnya (maksudnya nama minumannya) itu Vaduzer.

* * *

Austria's Home

"RODERICH! Buka pintu sekarang kalo enggak gue dor!"

Tak ada jawaban. Vash menggedor-gedor pintu itu, dan menembaki pintunya.

"Hei. Mau kuminta _charge_ biaya untuk pintu ini?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Vash. Vash kaget, dan melihat Roderich dan Ludwig.

"Nggak~! Aku minta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau jelaskan ke Lily!"

Roderich sepertinya tak mendengar, dan malah menghitung apa yang telah dirusak Vash. "Hmm... Tiga tembakan di atas, Kenop yang dibuka paksa, Di sini juga ada bekas tembakan. Di sini juga ada, mungkin 500 Euro cukup."

"Jawab pertanyaan gue-dan lagi 500 Euro? Pintu ntu paling banter cuma 5 Euro!

"Kagak. Ini dibuat dengan perasaan halus para arsitek Austria. Dan ukiran-ukiran yang elo ancurin ini bersejarah. Jadi siniin 500 Euro!"

"Elu pernah ngutang ke gue 0.5 Euro buat beli gorengan!" Bantah Vash. Gorengan?

"Cuma 0.5! Elo harus bayar ke gue 499.5 Euro! Siniin!"

"Ditambah bunga dan pajek utang elo jadi 500 Euro!"

"Kagak bisa gitu!"

Ludwig yang melihat mereka bertengkar (dan melupakan masalah semula) memilih kabur.

"Woi! Ludwig! Kabur ke mana elo!" Tanya Roderich (yang dari tadi pakai Bahasa Jerman)

"Ludwig bego! Brenti ato enggak gue dor!" Ancam Vash (yang dari tadi juga memakai Bahasa Jerman)

Terlambat sudah, mereka terlambat. Ludwig sudah menghilang ditelan angin yang bertiup... *sok puitis* Tinggalah mereka berdua.

"Woi, gue balik ya!"

"500 Euro dulu!"

"Perasaan cuma 0.5 euro? Dan lagi bukannya anda yang menghancurkan rumah saya? Cepat pergi dari daerah saya!"

Vash cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala meski yang gatel adalah bulu kakinya. Dengan terpaksa, dia pergi dan melupakan masalah yang tadi.

* * *

Rumah Roderich (pintu sudah diperbaiki ceritanya)

* * *

Ceritanya sudah hampir malam (author niat bikin nggak sih?). Ludwig baru pulang dan (pastinya) dimarahi Roderich dan Gilbert.

"Darimana aja lo?" Selidik Gilbert.

"Ethiopia?"

"Ngapain?" Interogasi Roderich,

"Menonton orang kelaparan, udah gue laper! Ada kentang ma sosis kagak?"

"Kagak ada! Gue juga nyariin! Mana apfelstruddel gue! " Kata Gilbert.

"Tadi gue kelupaan buat beli. Oke.. Gue belanja. Tadi kelupaan sih, gara-gara ada satu dua masalah. Gue pergi lagi deh!" Kata Roderich menawarkan kebaikan sebagai pengganti dosa sudah menolak cinta author (lha?).

"Ya udah, makasih Roddy."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

Roderich kembali ke supermarket yang tadi siang (emangnya ada keterangan waktu ya?). Dia segera mengambil dua kilo kentang yang sedang didiskon, 1 ons kentang merah, beberapa bungkus (yang 50 isi) sosis, dan tiga kilo cabe yang (entah kenapa) sedang murah. Setelah membeli semua bahan makanan untuk dibuat entah apa namanya itu, Roderich ke meja kasir. Gila, antriannya sampe 3 meter kali ya, mentang-mentang di supermarket sana cabe sedang murah.

Begitu keluar setelah antri tiga jam, hujan deras. Nasib, kata author. Roderich yang gak bawa payung langsung ngiyup aja di depan supermarket. Tiba-tiba saja...

"Kau tak bawa payung?" Tanya sebuah suara yang mirip dengan Edward Elric di anime apa gitu #plakk.

"Vash?"

"Elo pikir sapa lagi?"

"Edward Elric?"

"Mentang-mentang seiyuu gue sama-sama R*mi Pa*k jangan elo kira kalo gue Edward Elric!"

"Kalo gitu Regene Regatta?"

"Jangan mencampuradukkan anime kesukaan author! Sekarang back to topic! Elo gak bisa pulang?"

"Gitu deh, masa aristokrat kehujanan?" Tanya Roderich sambil menatap tajam ke arah (payung) Vash.

"K-kalo gitu? Mau ke rumah gue? D-deket ini..." Tawar Vash. Mukanya memerah semerah cabe yang murah tadi.

"Ya udah. Bukannya elo nganter gue ke rumah, elo malah nawarin gue buat ke rumah elo. Apakah ada maksud terselubung?"

"Nggak ada sama sekali!"

"Ya udah, asal elo masakin gue _kipferl, wiener schnitzel, apfelstrudel, _sama _Vanillerostbraten_ aja..."

"Jah, malah ngelunjak. Malam ini _cheese fondue!_ minumnya adikku yang bikin-apa namanya itu, _Vaduzer_!"

"Ya udah deh. Asal bisa makan gratis. By the way, ngapain kamu ke supermarket?"

"Nganter adikku nyalon di sebelah, aku pikir baiknya tungguin aja dia di supermarket sambil melihat berapa banyak cokelat/keju swiss yang beredar di sini." Mendengar penuturan Vash yang (terlalu) aneh, Roderich hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala meski yang pegel itu tangan.

"Kakaaak!" Panggil sebuah suara yang mirip dengan Alphonse Elric atau Nena Trinity, di balik payung berwarna merah dan biru lengkap dengan lambang mahkota.

"Lily, kau lama sekali!"

"Maaf, habis aku tadi bertemu sama Elizaveta, jadi kita asyik ngomongin doujin yaoi terbaru yang ada di internet..."

"Sialan. Kamu ditularin siapa sih jadi fujoshi gini?"

"Author." Jawab Lily polos, dan author kesal karena Lily menyalahkannya.

"Udahlah! Yuk balik!"

"Iya..." Lily keheranan dengan Roderich yang nebeng payung Vash. Tapi mungkin pertanda hal yaoi akan terjadi, pikir Lily yang jadi jahat seperti mbak DSBJahat.

* * *

Roderich's House*_*

"Roderich lama bangeet! Bangk*!" umpat Gilbert.

"Hujan masih deras, dan dia tak bawa payung. Perhatiin sedikit keadaan napa?"

"Tapi gue lapeeeer!"

"Gue juga sama! Ah, ada indonmie!" Dengan muka seperti manusia yang sekarat telah kembali hidup, Ludwig menggenggam dua bungkus indonmie bagaikan dia menggenggam piala Oscar, lengkap degan BGM 'we are the champion'.

"Ya udah, kita makan aja makanan darurat itu."

Alhasil, mereka pun memakan indonmie yang dimasak terlalu lama sehingga hasilnya jadi seperti... (ayo tebak?) Dengan terpaksa, mereka memakan makanan darurat itu untuk bertahan hidup, meski kemungkinan besar rasanya aneh. Bagi yang ingin tahu resep indonmie ala Gilbert dan Ludwig, ikuti terus acara Nesia's Cooking Time di Channel 19! (kok malah promosi fic laen ==a)

* * *

Vash's House

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Vash. Penuh dengan tembakan sana-sini. Roderich hanya bisa sweatdrop liat pintu dan dinding warna abstrak yang udah bolong-bolong kayak yang digigit author. (A/N: emang author tikus apa?)

"Wilujeung sumping," kata Vash yang emang abis belajar Bahasa Sunda.

Roderich yang gak ngerti cuma manggut-manggut gaje. Apa artinya? Ya sudahlah, lupakan. Roderich membuka sepatu dan masuk ke rumah Vash yang super rapih, meski dari luar terlihat sangat aneh dan hancur-hancuran (sedangkan Nesia sebaliknya #digaplok). Begitu masuk, Roderich langsung duduk di sofa super empuk yang seharusnya jadi kursi kesayangan Vash.

"Hei, itu kursiku!"

"Eh, maaf..." Roderich pindah ke kursi lain dan tidur-tiduran di sana. Sedangkan Lily menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

"Nanti aku boleh nginep nih? Hujan kayaknya makin serem... Ada kamar kosong?"

"Nginep bayar! Kamar kosong nggak ada dan aku nggak akan ngizinin kamu pake kamar Lily! Jadi sama aku!" Teriak Vash. Roderich hanya bisa tutup kuping mendengar teriakan Vash yang membahana ke seluruh alam raya ini (?).

"Ya udah, tapi biasa aja kali ngomongnya..."

"So-soalnya k-kan..." Vash kayaknya kehilangan kata-kata, tapi sayangnya...

"Kakak! Kak Roderich! Makan malam!"

"Oh, iya!"

Mereka pun makan malam dengan sangat nyaman, mengesampingkan keluarga Berbahasa Jerman yang lain. Jadi, buat yang penasaran sama nasibnya Ludwig sama Gilbert, lihat ke bawah!

* * *

Roderich's House (dengan Ludwig dan Gilbert sebagai penghuni)

"Mati gue." Kata Gilbert. "Luddy! Bagaimana nasib kita? Makan nggak enak dan nggak punya makanan..."

Ludwig sepertinya tak mendengar. Dia sedang menelepon seseorang, dan tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Tenanglah habis ini kita tak akan menderita begini."

Benar saja, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Austria. "Pizza Delivery!"

"Ah, Feli! Kau datang juga!"

"Iya, demi doitsu, apa sih yang nggak aku lakuin?"

"Makasih..." Ludwig memeluk Feliciano karena dia sudah menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari bencana krisis makanan (?). Dan mesra-mesraan gaje.

"Ehem! Kalian melupakan saya yang _**AWESOME**_ ini!"

"Nggak kok ve, ini pizza dengan topping sosis kesukaan kalian!"

"Yeei! Krisis makanan berakhir jugaaa! Malaikat penyelamat kita memang _**AWESOME**_ meski lebih _**AWESOME**_ saya!"

Akhirnya krisis makanan itu berakhir bahagia (?).

TAMAT (buat yang krisis makanan)

* * *

Roderich, Vash, dan Lily menatap campuran antara keju Gruyere dan Emmentaler yang diparut dan diberi bawang putih, anggur, dan kirsch (wine dari ceri) yang dihidangkan di belanga tanah yang diletakkan di kompor spiritus di atas meja (fondue).

"Aku duluan." Kata Vash menusukkan garpunya ke roti, dan mencelupkannya ke dalam fondue. Kemudian Lily, dan yang terakhir Roderich. Tapi, Roderich menjatuhkan rotinya ke jelaga, dan Vash menatap tajam.

"Mana wine sebotol!"

"Hah?"

"Tradisi di sini bilang kalo rotinya jatuh bayar denda sebotol wine atau mencium wanita yang ada di sini..."

"Gue nggak punya wine, berarti gue harus nyium Lily?"

"NGGAK AKAN GUE IJININ!"

A/N : caps mas, capsnya... gue nggak mau lappie gue jadi error gara2 kebanyakan caps ==a

Mereka pun gedubrak-gedubrak ria di meja makan, dan Lily kabur dan kembali lagi dengan membawa handycam. Setelah gedubrak-gedubrak, Roderich terjatuh dengan sakitnya (?), dan selembar kertas pink lusuh dari kantong Roderich terjatuh ke muka Vash (gimana bisa? Atas izin author of course). Begitu Vash buka... Ternyata.. Itu kertas yang tadi hampir kita lupakan, saudara-saudara! Vash mukanya langsung memerah, semerah buah ceri yang dibuat kirsch.

"Elo... Bukannya cepet-cepet buang tuh surat ke tempat sampah..."

"Gue takut didor elo, jadi gue gak akan buang."

"Jah?"

"Udah ah! Gue ngantuk! Kamar elo mana?" Roderich bener-bener gak sopan. Udah numpang, ngelunjak pula.

"Di sana!" Kata Vash menunjukkan kamar yang bekas pelurunya lebih banyak daripada di pintu masuk.

"Ng.. Anu, Roderich mau tidur? Pakai ini ya!" Kata Lily menyerahkan piama cantik (?) yang seperti payung cantik yang biasa dipakai sama Sarimin, Sarinem, Tukiyem, dan Paijem. Piyama berwarna biru itu persis kayak piyama pink Vash, cuman beda warna aja.

Roderich cuma masang tampang (sok) cool sambil senyum tipis kayak Ribbons Almark (?). Padahal dalam hati dia pengen nangis 50 galon, teriak-teriak ngebangunin se-RW, dan ngebuang tuh piyama norak ke Indonesia si Rampah (Raja Sampah).

"Makasih Lily..."

"PAKE SEKARANG!"

A/N: caps.. *nangis*

Dengan hati yang berat seberat berbel 20 ton yang sekarang (sebenarnya) diangkat Alfred untuk menguruskan badannya, Roderich memakai piyama aneh itu dan berangkat ke kamar Vash. Vash awalnya mau lanjutin makan tapi...

"Lily!"

"Ya, kak?"

"Kok abis sih?"

"Lah, aku habiskan kak! Sudah, kakak tidur saja..."

Sebenarnya Vash juga ngantuk sih, tapi rasa lapar memang kejam. Membuat teman memakan temannya sendiri, membuat Ridho Roma bulu-bulunya berdiri, dan buat Gayus jadi anak kembar Mbakyu Tambunan dan Maknyus Tambunan.

"Lily! Kok diabisin? Ya sudahlah, saya bikin indonmie saja..." Kata Vash. Tapi Lily melarang, dan mendorong Vash ke kamarnya. Lily, oh Lily. Sejak kapan dia jadi makhluk jahat begini sih?

* * *

Vash membuka pintu kamar. Terlihat, Roderich yang sedang asyik bermain Piano Sonata in A Major buatan mbah Mozart yang katanya Freemason itu lo. Pake piano lamanya Vash pula.

"Lo gak tidur?"

"Kagak. Elo sendiri bukannya makam?"

"Makam?"

"makan malam."

"Kagak. Si Lily gak tau kenapa jadi tokoh antagonis tuh. Kayak fic author yang baru ada di notepadnya itu."

"Please deh, jangan ngomongin author!"

Melihat muka Roderich, Vash jadi ingat satu hal yang perlu diceritain tadi.

"Tadi kenapa elo ngejawab gitu di surat gue?"

"Ya, kan elo minta gue jawab. Ya udah gue jawab aja. Lo suka sama gue 'kan?" Tanya Roderich tenang, sambil tetep maenin Piano Sonata in A Major.

Vash hanya bisa ber blush ria di tempat. Keringat dingin, panas, dan sedang-sedang saja membasahi tubuhnya.

"Da-darimana elo ambil statement gaje gitu?"

"Ya gampang, gue juga pernah ngerasain fall in love jadi gue langsung bisa nebak. Suratmu lucu banget!"

Vash udah hampir nembak seluruh dunia, tapi nggak jadi karena pelurunya udah pasti kagak cukup. Peluru mahal, lebih mahal dari narkoba meski gak semahal cabe (lo?) "Hh... Kagak! Lagian kenapa gue harus suka sama elo?"

Roderich gak jawab. Dia tetep aja anteng maen Piano Sonata, dan berubah jadi Moonlight Beethoven mendadak.

"Woi! Jawab!"

Cup! Roderich gak ngomong apa-apa dan langsung nyaplok bibir Vash (pilihlah bahasa yang lebih baik).

"Errh! Apa-apaan elo... Jangan maen-maen sama ciuman pertama gue!"

"Ciuman pertama?" Tanya Roderich terbengong-bengong.

"I-iya bego! Elo bener-bener! Gue cuma mau ngelakuin ciuman pertama gue sama orang yang gue suka!"

"Elo suka sama gue 'kan?"

"Jelas ka-"

CUP!

"A-"

CUP!

"Woi-"

CUP!

...

"Gue gak akan berhenti cium lo sebelum lo bener-bener ngaku!" Ancam Roderich yang rada-rada OOC medadak.

"Kagak! Berhenti kalo gak gue dor!"

"Please deh, muka lo udah blush berat gitu. Bilang aja sekarang..."

"I-iya deh, gue ngaku!"

"Bagus!"

Sebenernya, dalam hati negara netral itu udah mau overheat... Tapi dia tahan. Dan sewaktu Lily menghampiri mereka berdua, yang ada hanyalah kamar terkunci dan terlihat samar bayangan dua orang manusia sedang berciuman di atas piano dengan BGM It's Your Love punya mas Gil Mokad(?).

* * *

END

wakakak! Fail! Fail! Ngakak juga gue rasanya bikin fic beginian. Mbak **DSBJahat**, makasih udah bantu ngayal bareng-bareng! Jadi, kumohon seseorang mereview cerita sayaaa! #puppyeyes. Sebenernya saya gak bakat bikin romens fic, jadinya malah ngalor ngidul ngetan ngulon gini, mana ujung"nya makanan pula. Nggak nyambung atas-bawah, endingnya maksa.

.

.

.

Haruskah saya bikin sekuel anehnya? xD


End file.
